<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the most important thing | eng &amp; ita by bloodyqveen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930628">the most important thing | eng &amp; ita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen'>bloodyqveen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kíli, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Durincest, Dwalin (mentioned) - Freeform, Dwarves, Dís (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, POV Fíli, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Incest, Thorin is a Good Uncle, Top Fíli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fíli, loving his little brother had always been as natural as breathing. All brothers love each other.<br/>But in what way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the most important thing - english</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is nothing smut or particularly heavy, but if incest bothers you anyway, just don't read.</p><p>as usual, if it's written weird don't blame me; I translated this and posted in both languages because yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fíli would never have believed that two weeks could be such a long time, not before separating from his brother.<br/><em>"Don't call me that!"</em><br/>Kíli's scream during their fight still rang in his head.<br/>Fíli had tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault, that he had no choice but that. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad.<br/>He missed Kíli. To death.<br/>Fíli had seen him born, had seen him grow. He was five years older than Kíli, and it was he who had taught him to read, to shoot with the bow and to use the sword. He had always kept his little brother under his protection, as if he were his most precious jewel. He really was.<br/>But maybe too much.<br/>As children, he and Kíli were very close; they slept together and braided each other's hair, and their mother smiled. "I am happy that my children are so close", she always said. "I hope they always stay that way, even as adults."<br/>If only she knew...<br/>For Fíli, loving his little brother had always been as natural as breathing. All brothers love each other.<br/>But in what way?<br/>It was normal to love him as a brother, but was it just as normal to want him as a lover?<br/>For long years, Fíli had ignored the fact that Kíli was his One. Yes, he would never have loved anyone other than him, but he had made up his mind.<br/>"This will be a topic that in the future, one day, we will address. Until then, it will be enough to ignore it," Fíli repeated to himself. But that day had never come. Or rather, something had happened, but in a way quite different from what he would have thought.<br/>Everything was fine.<br/>Everything was fine between them, until Kíli started hitting on him.<br/>Kíli was an impulsive, reckless, immature boy. He was provocative, perpetually looking for stimulation and fun.<br/>For this reason, at first, Fíli hadn't even noticed it.<br/>They were small gestures; if he had been an ordinary brother for Fíli, he would never have noticed. But Kíli was his One. Fíli loved him.<br/>Those braids that Kíli had made him that represented a dwarven courtship, those fingers on his lips after having wanted at all costs to feed him with a grape, that invitation to take a bath together after having definitely stopped several years...<br/>Fíli felt constantly provoked by his younger brother.<br/>"It's just your stupid idea" he said to himself; "you only think that because you are blinded by this disgusting desire you have for him. Kíli would never return these unhealthy feelings."<br/>Yet, afterwards, something strange had actually happened. </p><p>On their Uncle Thorin's birthday, Kíli got drunk. At some point in the evening, now completely tipsy, he had warned the major that he was going to bed. Fíli would have liked to accompany him, but Kíli had laughed "I know very well how to find my room alone, thank you."<br/>He hadn't given him time to reply. Kíli had always done his own thing.<br/>When, at the end of the party, Fíli went to his room, he found Kíli there.<br/>The creaking of the door had roused him from sleep; with a thick voice but a smile on his face, he called his brother. But he called him 'my love'.<br/>Fíli had approached the bed and Kíli had immediately grabbed him and pulled him to him. The sheets had slipped off his body and revealed his nakedness.<br/>As Fíli's mind wandered to find an answer to why the hell his brother was naked on his bed, Kíli kissed him on the lips.<br/>Fíli had simply rejected him.<br/>Kíli had approached him again, giving him a second kiss. This time Fíli had pushed him away and he had fallen onto his back on the mattress.<br/>«What the heck...?»<br/>Kíli's hands tried to pull him over him.<br/>«Fíli, my love...come here. I want you. Make me yours.»<br/>«Kíli, stay still!»<br/>Kíli hadn't listened to him, but his body had started to move more slowly, eventually stopping anyway. In short, he had already fallen asleep again.<br/>Fíli had watched him, only the light of the moon that penetrated through the window illuminated him.<br/>He was more beautiful than usual. He had always been, but asleep it appeared to him as the greatest wonder in the universe.<br/>Now, Fíli was certain that his doubts were well founded: Kíli had tried to lie with him.<br/>He thought of that extra beer Dwalin had offered him. If he accepted it, he would be literally fucking his brother right now.<br/>But he still had a modicum of sobriety left, enough to determine that he would not take advantage of a drunk person.<br/>Fíli had left the room. That was going to be a long sleepless night for him. </p><p>The next morning, they had both pretended nothing happened.<br/>"Sure, Kíli must have wondered why he was there in that state, but maybe he really forgot the rest of the details."<br/>Maybe it was better that way.<br/>Fíli had thought for a long time about what to do, and had decided he didn't want to ruin their relationship. If continuing to be at peace with his brother meant keeping everything inside for the rest of his life, Fíli would.<br/>But maybe Kíli didn't think the same way.<br/>That evening, locked in his room, Fíli had just stretched out in bed. All day, the thoughts had been on Kíli and how, when drunk, he had seduced and kissed him.<br/>It was true that he would never abuse him, but no one stopped him from using his imagination...<br/>He was unfastening his belt, intending to touch himself, but just then Kíli had knocked on his door.<br/>Fíli had opened it, and without saying a word they sat down on the bed, facing each other.<br/>Clearly Kíli hadn't forgotten, and he knew that Fíli would never have either.<br/>There had been a moment of profound unease, then Kíli had spoken.<br/>«Sorry, for everything that's happened.»<br/>«That's okay, don't worry. I'm not angry.» Fíli had smiled at him. He would have pretended. He would did it. He didn't wanted to ruin everything.<br/>«Are you serious?»<br/>«Sure.»<br/>Kíli had smiled at him. Fíli had caressed his cheek and rested his forehead against his. It was a simple gesture of affection in the dwarven culture.<br/>He didn't think Kíli would misunderstand him.<br/>That damned unconscious boy had seriously kissed him. For the third time. But now he was sober.<br/>Fíli hadn't been able to get him off. He hadn't even tried, he didn't want him to.<br/>Something, perhaps his conscience, was screaming at him not to.<br/>But when Kíli had walked away and looked at him, Fíli had drowned in his dark eyes.<br/>Fíli gave in. And so he kissed his brother, tasted his tongue, and let him overwhelm him.<br/>Kíli's body was on top of his. The pants suddenly seemed much tighter and more uncomfortable.<br/>Kíli had heard it. His hands had wandered to Fíli's belt.<br/>Perhaps that was what had awakened him from that idyllic moment.<br/>What was he doing?<br/>Was he letting kissed, was he letting touched from <em>his brother?</em><br/>Suddenly, it was all so wrong.<br/>Fíli had dreamed, imagined, longed for this moment for years, but he didn't think it could really happen. Dreams were one thing, reality another.<br/>He couldn't really do it. Kíli didn't know what he was doing, he was just an impulsive fool, he just wanted to satisfy his pleasures and the only person who seemed suitable was his older brother.<br/>Fíli wouldn't let him.<br/>He had raised himself on his elbows and moved away. Kíli looked bewildered.<br/>«What are you doing?»<br/>«What am I doing? Do you realize what <em>you</em> have done rather?»<br/>He didn't know why he was talking so harshly to him. Fíli did not feel himself.<br/>He just wanted to make him stop.<br/>«You're right. Excuse me. Please, excuse me. Don't hate me...don't hate me.»<br/>«Apologies! What are they for? You apologized two minutes ago and just made the exact same mistake.»<br/>«You're right» Kíli had started to cry «but I swear I'll never do it again. Don't hate me. Forget what happened.»<br/>«How can I do that, Kíli? You've been hitting on me for months. You got naked and drunk on my bed <em>and literally asked me to fuck you!</em> You apologized, yes, only to put your tongue in my mouth a second later.»<br/>Fíli's tone of voice continued to increase. Kíli was mortified and could not speak, he could only cry and sob.<br/>This hadn't touched Fíli, it just made him angrier.<br/>«Is it possible to know what is wrong with you?» he grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked «what's the matter, what the fuck do you have in mind, Kíli?»<br/>«No, I...I didn't want to do anything wrong.»<br/>«You wanted to fuck your brother! Does it seem little to you?»<br/>Fíli's hands gripped Kíli's skin, but not in the way he had always imagined.<br/>«Leave me...please.»<br/>«You're my brother» Fíli had ignored him, yelling in his face «my-fucking-<em>brother!</em>»<br/>«No» Kíli shook his head «don't call me that! Leave me now!»<br/>Fíli's hands had released him, pushing him back.<br/>«No, I won't call you that. Maybe I won't call you at all. Now go.»<br/>Kíli hadn't moved. His body was shaking with tremors; if only Fíli could, he would hold him tight and never let him go. But he couldn't give up.<br/>Since childhood, Fíli had always taken care of the little brother, who ran crying to him for every slightest reason, and Fíli hugged and cuddled him until he calmed down. He had never borne to see the tears on his brother's face.<br/>And now he was the cause.<br/>But it wasn't his fault. He had no other choice.<br/>«You didn't seem so reluctant to accept my kisses, on the contrary, you seemed to like them a lot.»<br/>Even with wounded pride, Kíli showed he could always have his say.<br/>«I said: go.»<br/>«Chasing me away won't fix the situation.»<br/>«Kíli, go.»<br/>«I know you want me too!»<br/>«<em>Kíli!</em>»<br/>Surrendering, Kíli got out of bed and strode across the room, stepping out and slamming the door behind him.<br/>Fíli had dropped back onto the mattress, aware that he had just lost the person most important to him, and soon his pillow was wet with tears.<br/>He didn't think he'd ever cried so much in his life. </p><p>Two weeks without speaking was a long time. Too much.<br/>During the first few days, Fíli had done nothing but repeat to himself that it was right that way, that a healthy relationship could never be born between him and his brother, that they both would forgot each other in a short time and found someone suitable for them.<br/>They were thoughts that gradually began to lose value.<br/>Their happiness was at stake. Perhaps, that was more important than whatever the morality of their actions.<br/>He had decided to take matters into his own hands after talking to Thorin. "What happens between you and your brother?" his uncle had asked him, "you fought, didn't you?"<br/>Fíli had not answered him, but Thorin had added "whatever the reason for your discussion, it will surely be less important than your happiness. You feel bad, but I have also seen Kíli and his state is really worrying. I've never seen him so sad and dull throughout his life. Do something for him."<br/>Thorin had left Fíli alone to ponder his words, and finally Fíli had decided to listen to him.<br/>He was hurting Kíli, and he would never want to hurt his precious little brother.<br/>His breath trembled as he reached Kíli's door. Almost involuntarily, his hand moved and knocked.<br/>Kíli didn't answer. Evidently, he wanted to pretend not to be there or to be asleep so that he could not talk to anyone.<br/>The door was not locked and Fíli entered anyway; Kíli was sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket, his back against the headboard, with a lighted candle and a book in his hands.<br/>Fíli sat down opposite him, but Kíli ignored him and didn't even look up. Fíli had to snatch the book from his hands to get his attention.<br/>«What do you want?»<br/>«Are you okay?» asked Fíli softly.<br/>«Did you come to ask me this?»<br/>«Kíli, calm down, please. I don't want to fight again, I just want to clarify.»<br/>Kíli shook his head «what's the use of talking, what's the use of clarifying? Between us it will never go back to the way it was before.»<br/>It was true, Fíli knew. Despite everything, he still didn't want to accept it.<br/>He took his hands in his, and did the only thing he could do: lie.<br/>«That's not true, you'll see that everything will be okay. You are my brother, Kíli, nothing can ever divide us.»<br/>Kíli immediately retracted his hands, as if he had just been burned. Fíli sighed bitterly.<br/>«You keep calling me that. You just don't want to understand it? I don't want to be your brother!» Kíli tried to raise his voice, but it broke.<br/>«I don't want to be your brother» he repeated more slowly, «that's not enough for me. I want to love you, I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, I want to belong to you. I can't stand being so close to you anymore and not being able to do what I want. You are my One, Fíli, I love you.»<br/>Fíli had thought it, he had feared it, but he didn't believe it could be the truth. He didn't know whether to feel over the moon or terrified.<br/>How could he lie even now?<br/>He decided not to. He had already done this for too many years.<br/>He put his arms around his hips and hugged him. With his head in the hollow of his shoulder, he whispered to him «and you are mine. I love you too.»<br/>«Then why do you keep rejecting me?»<br/>«Because…all of this is wrong. We shouldn't.»<br/>Kíli broke free from the embrace and looked him in the eye.<br/>«Is this the reason? Are you telling me that you would give up our love, denying the happiness of both of you, just because for you "it's wrong"?»<br/>Fíli did not answer; Kíli smiled at him and his heart seemed to melt.<br/>He kissed him, and realized how much, in reality, he didn't care anymore.<br/>Kíli was right, Thorin was right.<br/>People would speak, they would judge, they would be regarded them as abominations.<br/>But their happiness was the most important thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the most important thing - italian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fíli non avrebbe mai creduto che due settimane potessero essere un lasso di tempo così lungo, non prima della separazione da suo fratello.<br/>
<em>"Non chiamarmi così!" </em><br/>
L'urlo di Kíli durante il loro litigio risuonava ancora nella sua testa. <br/>
Fíli aveva cercato di autoconvincersi che non fosse colpa sua, che non aveva altra scelta se non quella. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di starci male. <br/>
Kíli gli mancava. Da morire.<br/>
Fíli lo aveva visto nascere, lo aveva visto crescere. Era più grande di Kíli di cinque anni, ed era stato lui a insegnargli a leggere, a tirare con l'arco e a usare la spada. Aveva sempre tenuto il suo fratellino sotto la sua protezione, come se fosse il suo gioiello più prezioso. Lo era sul serio.<br/>
Ma forse troppo.<br/>
Da bambini, lui e Kíli erano molto legati; dormivano insieme e si facevano le trecce l'un l'altro, e la loro madre sorrideva. "Sono felice che i miei figli siano così uniti", diceva sempre. "Spero che restino sempre così, anche da adulti."<br/>
Se solo lei sapesse...<br/>
Per Fíli, amare il fratellino era sempre stata una cosa naturale come respirare. Tutti i fratelli si amano.<br/>
Ma in che modo?<br/>
Era normale amarlo come fratello, ma era altrettanto normale desiderarlo come un amante?<br/>
Per lunghi anni, Fíli aveva ignorato il fatto che Kíli fosse il suo Uno. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai amato nessun'altro oltre che lui, ma se ne era fatto una ragione.<br/>
"Questo sarà un argomento che in futuro, un giorno, affronteremo. Fino ad allora, basterà far finta di nulla" si ripeteva Fíli. Ma quel giorno non era mai arrivato. O meglio, qualcosa era successo, ma in un modo parecchio diverso da quello che avrebbe pensato.<br/>
Andava tutto bene.<br/>
Andava tutto bene tra loro, fino a quando Kíli non aveva iniziato a provarci con lui.<br/>
Kíli era un ragazzo impulsivo, avventato, immaturo. Era provocatorio, perennemente alla ricerca di stimoli e divertimento.<br/>
Per questo, all'inizio, Fíli non ci aveva neppure fatto caso.<br/>
Erano piccoli gesti; se per Fíli fosse stato un normale fratello, non se ne sarebbe mai accorto. Ma Kíli era il suo Uno. Fíli lo amava.<br/>
Quelle trecce che Kíli gli aveva fatto che rappresentavano un corteggiamento nanico, quelle dita sulle labbra dopo aver voluto a tutti i costi imboccarlo con un acino d'uva, quell'invito a fare un bagno insieme dopo aver smesso decisamente parecchi anni...<br/>
Fíli si sentiva perennemente provocato dal fratello minore.<br/>
"È solo una tua stupida idea" si era detto; "lo pensi solamente perché sei accecato da questo disgustoso desiderio che hai nei suoi confronti. Kíli non ricambierebbe mai questi sentimenti così malsani."<br/>
Eppure, in seguito, qualcosa di strano era effettivamente successo. </p><p>Il giorno del compleanno di loro zio Thorin, Kíli si era ubriacato. A un certo punto della serata, ormai completamente brillo, aveva avvertito il maggiore che sarebbe andato a letto. Fíli avrebbe voluto accompagnarlo, ma Kíli aveva riso «so benissimo come trovare la mia stanza da solo, grazie.»<br/>
Non gli aveva dato il tempo di replicare. Kíli aveva sempre fatto di testa sua.<br/>
Quando, al termine della festa, Fíli si era recato nella sua camera, vi aveva trovato Kíli.<br/>
Lo scricchiolio della porta lo aveva smosso da sonno; con voce impastata ma un sorriso sul volto, aveva chiamato il fratello. Ma lo aveva chiamato 'amore mio'.<br/>
Fíli si era avvicinato al letto e Kíli lo aveva immediatamente afferrato e tirato a sé. Le lenzuola gli erano scivolate via dal corpo e avevano rivelato la sua nudità. <br/>
Mentre la mente di Fíli vagava per trovare una risposta al perché diavolo suo fratello si trovasse nudo sul suo letto, Kíli lo aveva baciato sulle labbra.<br/>
Fíli lo aveva semplicemente respinto.<br/>
Kíli si era nuovamente avvicinato a lui, dandogli un secondo bacio. Stavolta Fíli lo aveva spinto via e lui era ricaduto sulla sua schiena sul materasso.<br/>
«Si può sapere cosa diamine...?»<br/>
Le mani di Kíli cercavano di tirarlo sopra di sé.<br/>
«Fíli, amore mio...vieni qui. Ti voglio. Fammi tuo.»<br/>
«Kíli, sta' fermo!»<br/>
Kíli non gli aveva dato retta, ma il suo corpo aveva cominciato a muoversi più lentamente, fino a fermarsi comunque. In breve, si era già riaddormentato.<br/>
Fíli lo aveva osservato, solamente la luce della luna che penetrava dalla finestra lo illuminava.<br/>
Era più bello del solito. Lo era sempre stato, ma da addormentato appariva ai suoi occhi come la più grande meraviglia dell'universo.<br/>
Adesso, Fíli aveva la certezza che i suoi dubbi fossero fondati: Kíli aveva provato a giacere con lui.<br/>
Pensò a quella birra in più che Dwalin gli aveva offerto. Se l'avesse accettata, in quel momento si starebbe letteralmente fottendo suo fratello.<br/>
Ma gli era rimasta ancora una briciola di sobrietà, abbastanza da stabilire che non avrebbe approfittato di una persona in stato di ebbrezza.<br/>
Fíli era uscito dalla stanza. Quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte insonne per lui. </p><p>La mattina successiva, avevano entrambi fatto finta di niente. <br/>
"Sicuramente, Kíli si sarà posto delle domande sul perché si trovasse lì in quello stato, ma forse ha davvero dimenticato il resto dei dettagli."<br/>
Forse era meglio così.<br/>
Fíli aveva riflettuto a lungo sul da farsi, e aveva deciso di non voler rovinare il loro rapporto. Se continuare a stare in pace con suo fratello avesse significato tenersi tutto dentro anche per il resto della sua vita, Fíli lo avrebbe fatto.<br/>
Ma forse Kíli non la pensava allo stesso modo.<br/>
Quella sera, chiuso in camera, Fíli si era appena disteso a letto. Per tutta la giornata, i pensieri erano stati rivolti a Kíli e a come, da ubriaco, lo aveva sedotto e baciato. <br/>
Era vero che non avrebbe mai abusato di lui, ma nessuno gli impediva di usare l'immaginazione...<br/>
Si stava slacciando la cintura, con l'intento di toccarsi, ma proprio in quel momento Kíli aveva bussato alla sua porta.<br/>
Fíli gli aveva aperto, e senza dire una parola si erano seduti sul letto, l'uno di fronte all'altro.<br/>
Chiaramente Kíli non aveva dimenticato, e sapeva che neanche Fíli lo avrebbe mai fatto.<br/>
C'era stato un momento di profondo disagio, poi Kíli aveva parlato.<br/>
«Scusami, per tutto ciò che è successo.»<br/>
«Va bene così, stai tranquillo. Non sono arrabbiato.» Fíli gli aveva sorriso. Avrebbe finto. Lo avrebbe fatto. Non voleva rovinare ogni cosa.<br/>
«Dici sul serio?»<br/>
«Certo.»<br/>
Kíli gli aveva sorriso. Fíli gli aveva accarezzato una guancia e appoggiato la fronte alla sua. Era un semplice gesto d'affetto nella cultura nanica.<br/>
Non pensava che Kíli lo avrebbe frainteso.<br/>
Quel dannato ragazzo incosciente lo aveva seriamente baciato. Per la terza volta. <br/>
Solo che adesso era sobrio.<br/>
Fíli non era riuscito a farlo staccare. Non ci aveva neppure provato, non voleva che lo facesse.<br/>
Qualcosa, forse la coscienza, gli urlava di non farlo. <br/>
Ma quando Kíli si era allontanato e lo aveva guardato, Fíli era annegato nei suoi occhi scuri. <br/>
Fíli cedette. E così aveva baciato suo fratello, assaggiato la sua lingua, e si era lasciato sopraffare da lui.<br/>
Il corpo di Kíli era sopra il suo. I pantaloni gli sembravano improvvisamente molto più stretti e scomodi.<br/>
Kíli lo aveva sentito. Le sue mani avevano vagato verso la cintura di Fíli.<br/>
Forse era stato proprio quello a risvegliarlo da quel momento idilliaco.<br/>
Cosa stava facendo?<br/>
Si stava facendo baciare, si stava facendo toccare da <em>suo fratello?</em><br/>
Improvvisamente, era tutto così sbagliato.<br/>
Fíli aveva sognato, immaginato, desiderato per anni questo momento, ma non pensava potesse succedere davvero. I sogni erano una cosa, la realtà un'altra.<br/>
Non poteva farlo davvero. Kíli non sapeva ciò che faceva, era solo uno sciocco impulsivo, voleva solamente soddisfare i suoi piaceri e l'unica persona che gli sembrava adatta era il fratello maggiore.<br/>
Fíli non glielo avrebbe permesso.<br/>
Si era sollevato sui gomiti e si era spostato. Kíli sembrava smarrito. <br/>
«Cosa stai facendo?»<br/>
«Cosa sto facendo io? Ti rendi conto di ciò che hai fatto <em>tu</em>, piuttosto?»<br/>
Non sapeva perché gli stesse parlando così duramente. Fíli non si sentiva in sé.<br/>
Voleva solamente farlo smettere.<br/>
«Hai ragione. Scusami. Ti prego, scusami. Non odiarmi...non odiarmi.»<br/>
«Scuse! A che servono? Ti sei scusato due minuti fa e hai appena commesso lo stesso, identico errore.»<br/>
«Hai ragione» Kíli aveva iniziato a piangere «ma ti giuro che non lo farò mai più. Non odiarmi. Dimentica ciò che è successo.»<br/>
«Come posso farlo, Kíli? Ci provi con me da mesi. Ti sei fatto trovare nudo e ubriaco sul mio letto <em>e mi hai letteralmente chiesto di scoparti!</em> Ti sei scusato, sì, solo per mettermi la lingua in bocca un istante dopo.»<br/>
Il tono di voce di Fíli continuava ad aumentare. Kíli era mortificato e non riusciva a parlare, poteva solamente piangere e singhiozzare.<br/>
Questo non aveva intenerito Fíli, ma lo aveva solamente fatto arrabbiare di più.<br/>
«Si può sapere cosa ti è preso?» lo aveva preso per una spalla e strattonato «che succede, cosa cazzo hai in mente, Kíli?»<br/>
«No, io...non volevo fare nulla di male.»<br/>
«Volevi scoparti tuo fratello! Ti sembra poco?»<br/>
Le mani di Fíli stringevano la pelle di Kíli, ma non nel modo che aveva sempre immaginato.<br/>
«Lasciami...ti prego.»<br/>
«Sei mio fratello» lo aveva ignorato Fíli, urlandogli in faccia «mio-fottuto-<em>fratello!</em>»<br/>
«No» aveva scosso la testa Kíli «non chiamarmi così! Lasciami, adesso!»<br/>
Le mani di Fíli lo avevano lasciato andare, spingendolo indietro.<br/>
«No, non ti chiamerò così. Forse non ti chiamerò proprio. Adesso vai.»<br/>
Kíli non si era mosso. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti; se solo Fíli avesse potuto, lo avrebbe stretto forte a sé e non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare. Ma non poteva cedere.<br/>
Fin da bambini, Fíli si era sempre preso cura del minore, che correva piangendo da lui per ogni minima ragione, e Fíli lo abbracciava e coccolava fino a calmarlo. Non aveva mai sopportato di vedere le lacrime sul viso di suo fratello.<br/>
E adesso ne era lui la causa. <br/>
Ma non era colpa sua. Non aveva altra scelta.<br/>
«Non mi sei sembrato così riluttante nell'accettare i miei baci, anzi, sembravano piacerti parecchio.»<br/>
Anche con l'orgoglio ferito, Kíli dimostrava di saper dire sempre la sua.<br/>
«Ho detto: vai.»<br/>
«Cacciarmi non risolverà la situazione.»<br/>
«Kíli, vai.»<br/>
«Lo so che anche tu mi desideri!»<br/>
«<em>Kíli!</em>»<br/>
Arrendendosi, Kíli era sceso dal letto e aveva attraversato la stanza a grandi passi, uscendo e sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.<br/>
Fíli si era lasciato ricadere sul materasso, consapevole di aver appena perso la persona più importante per lui, e in breve il suo cuscino si era bagnato di lacrime.<br/>
Non pensava di aver mai pianto tanto in vita sua. </p><p>Due settimane senza rivolgersi la parola erano tante. Troppe.<br/>
Durante i primi giorni, Fíli non aveva fatto altro che ripetersi che fosse giusto così, che tra lui e suo fratello non sarebbe mai potuta nascere una relazione sana, che entrambi avrebbero dimenticato l'altro in breve tempo e avrebbero trovato qualcuno di adatto a loro.<br/>
Erano pensieri che a mano a mano andavano a perdere valore.<br/>
In gioco c'era la loro felicità. Forse, quella era più importante di qualunque fosse la moralità delle loro azioni.<br/>
Aveva deciso di prendere la situazione in mano dopo aver parlato con Thorin. "Cosa succede fra te e tuo fratello?" gli aveva chiesto suo zio, "avete litigato, non è vero?"<br/>
Fíli non gli aveva risposto, ma Thorin aveva aggiunto "qualunque sia il motivo della vostra discussione, sarà sicuramente meno importante della vostra felicità. Tu ci stai male, ma ho anche visto Kíli e il suo stato è davvero preoccupante. Non credo di averlo mai visto così triste e spento in tutta la sua vita. Fa' qualcosa per lui."<br/>
Thorin aveva lasciato Fíli da solo a riflettere sulle sue parole, e infine Fíli aveva deciso di dargli retta.<br/>
Stava facendo del male a Kíli, e lui non avrebbe mai voluto far del male al suo preziosissimo fratellino.<br/>
Il suo respiro tremava mentre giungeva alla porta di Kíli. Quasi involontariamente, la sua mano si mosse e bussò.<br/>
Kíli non rispose. Evidentemente, voleva fingere di non esserci o di dormire per non poter parlare con nessuno.<br/>
La porta non era chiusa a chiave e Fíli entrò ugualmente; Kíli era seduto sul letto avvolto in una coperta, la schiena appoggiata alla testata, con una candela accesa e un libro in mano.<br/>
Fíli si sedette di fronte a lui, ma Kíli lo ignorò e non alzò neppure lo sguardo. Fíli dovette strappargli il libro dalle mani per ottenere la sua attenzione.<br/>
«Cosa vuoi?»<br/>
«Stai bene?» chiese dolcemente Fíli.<br/>
«Sei venuto per chiedermi questo?»<br/>
«Kíli, datti una calmata, ti prego. Non voglio litigare ancora, voglio solo chiarire.»<br/>
Kíli scosse la testa «a cosa serve parlare, a cosa serve chiarire? Tra noi non potrà mai tornare come prima.»<br/>
Era vero, Fíli lo sapeva. Nonostante tutto, non voleva ancora accettarlo.<br/>
Gli prese le mani tra le sue, e fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare: mentire.<br/>
«Non è vero, vedrai che si sistemerà tutto. Tu sei mio fratello, Kíli, niente potrà mai dividerci.»<br/>
Kíli ritrasse immediatamente le mani, come se si fosse appena scottato. Fíli sospirò amaramente.<br/>
«Continui a chiamarmi così. Proprio non vuoi capirlo? Non voglio essere tuo fratello!» Kíli provò ad alzare la voce, ma questa gli si spezzò. <br/>
«Non voglio essere tuo fratello» ripeté più lentamente, «non mi basta. Io voglio amarti, voglio baciarti, voglio toccarti, voglio appartenerti. Non ce la faccio più a starti così vicino e non poter fare quello che vorrei. Tu sei il mio Uno, Fíli, io ti amo.»<br/>
Fíli lo aveva pensato, lo aveva temuto, ma non credeva che potesse essere la verità. Non seppe se sentirsi al settimo cielo oppure terrorizzato.<br/>
Come avrebbe potuto mentire anche adesso?<br/>
Decise di non farlo. Lo aveva già fatto per troppi anni.<br/>
Gli cinse i fianchi con le braccia e lo strinse a sé. Con la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, gli sussurrò «E tu sei il mio. Anch'io ti amo.»<br/>
«Allora perché continui a respingermi?»<br/>
«Perché...tutto questo è sbagliato. Non dovremmo.»<br/>
Kíli si sciolse dall'abbraccio e lo guardò negli occhi.<br/>
«È questo il motivo? Mi stai dicendo che rinunceresti al nostro amore, negando la felicità di entrambi, solo perché per te "è sbagliato"?»<br/>
Fíli non rispose; Kíli gli sorrise e il suo cuore sembrò sciogliersi. <br/>
Lo baciò, e si rese conto di quanto, in realtà, non gli importasse più nulla.<br/>
Kíli aveva ragione, Thorin aveva ragione. <br/>
La gente avrebbe parlato, avrebbe giudicato, sarebbero stati considerati come abomini.<br/>
Ma la loro felicità era la cosa più importante.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>